


Прекрати

by Abyss_298



Series: Сближение [2]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyss_298/pseuds/Abyss_298
Summary: Чувствуя дрожащего рядом брата, он и сам начинал бояться чего-то. Бояться потерять его.





	Прекрати

**Author's Note:**

> Ранее публиковалось на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8247281

Привыкать к новому образу жизни было невероятно трудно. Хоть Тахомару и не жалел о том, какой выбор он сделал, всё же, иногда он сомневался. Да, здесь, с братом, ему было куда лучше и спокойнее, чем дома, он наконец смог почувствовать себя на своём месте, но странные чувства всё равно терзали его. Хяккимару понимал, что он ещё не освоился, не свыкся с такой жизнью, а потому всячески старался поддержать его, не отходил от него ни на шаг.

Вечером они остановились у берега реки, и Дороро, наскоро разведя костёр, загнал обоих купаться в реке. Вода была ледяной. Хяккимару с безразличным видом сбросил с себя одежду и, чуть ёжась, забрёл по пояс в речную воду. Заставить Тахомару раздеться уже было проблематично, а вот вынудить его ещё и искупаться в холодной воде — вообще невозможно. Он отказывался, спорил, возмущался, но всё было бесполезно.

— Вы оба смерти моей хотите?! — с злым выражением он осмотрел обоих. — Слишком холодно, я не собираюсь…

— А тебя никто и не спрашивает! — Дороро не менее упрямо вцепился ему в рукав, не желая отпускать.

— Да отпусти же ты меня!

— Прекрати упрямиться, — спокойный уверенный голос брата ничуть не успокаивал. — Не так уж и холодно.

Кое-как уговорив его всё же снять одежду, Дороро уже чувствовал себя победителем. С этим упрямым созданием было непросто спорить.

— Да идите вы оба, не буду я!.. — обняв себя за плечи, Тахомару чувствовал, что трясётся от холода.

Однако никто не собирался спрашивать его мнения. Видя, что он отвлёкся, Дороро просто подтолкнул его в спину. К несчастью, Тахомару ещё и споткнулся о какой-то неудачно лежащий камень, и упал бы, здорово попробовав на вкус воду в лесной реке, но Хяккимару успел подхватить его, и он устоял на ногах. От холода дрожь прошибала его насквозь.

— Ненормальный! — он бросился было обратно, видя заливающегося смехом Дороро, но Хяккимару схватил его за запястье, глядя на него осуждающе.

— Успокойся уже.

— Отпусти меня! — недовольно освободил руку из его хватки. — Слишком холодно.

Хяккимару не отпускал его, он смерил его долгим невидящим взглядом, почти физически чувствуя, что его и без того вечно недовольный младший брат с каждым мигом становится всё злее. Не выдержав, Тахомару намеренно брызнул ему водой в лицо, и тот нехотя отпустил его. Хяккимару ощущал, что брат дрожит от холода, а потому просто прижался к нему, обняв сзади. Тот оторопел от такой наглости, смутившись вдруг от этого действия.

— Да прекрати уже! — с явным возмущением он сбросил чужие руки с плеч и кое-как, дрожа, всё же выскочил на берег. Отобрав накидку брата у всё ещё самодовольно улыбающегося Дороро, он, завернувшись в неё, обиженно устроился у потрескивающего костра, отвернувшись от них. Протянув руки к огню, он пытался согреться.

Вечер был тихим, и эту тишину нарушал только треск горящих веток да возгласы Дороро. Этот ребёнок без устали тараторил что-то, но ни Хяккимару, ни уж тем более окончательно обидевшийся Тахомару даже не думали слушать его. Последний, всё так же закутавшись в плащ, устраивался спать.

— Ну и ладно, — заметив, наконец, что его никто не слушает, Дороро поднялся. — Я пока пойду, ещё веток соберу, а то погаснет скоро.

Хяккимару проводил его предупреждающим взглядом, давая напутствие: не влезать в неприятности. Когда ветви куста за спиной Дороро сомкнулись, он подобрался поближе к брату, понимая, что он до сих пор обижается. Тахомару не реагировал.

— Обижаешься? — Хяккимару всё же решился заговорить. — Ну извини.

Тот повернулся к нему, с всё тем же злым видом.

— Нет, я не обижаюсь, — миролюбиво ответил он, а потом уже увереннее, с раздражением продолжил, — я просто чертовски зол на тебя и этого мелкого наглого Дороро!

Не зная, что сказать, Хяккимару виновато опустил голову, а после прильнул к брату. Тот не стал сопротивляться, но сохранил выражение недовольства. Упрямый.

— Хяккимару, я устал. Отстань, — он как-то неловко отмахнулся от него, снова отворачиваясь. Хяккимару растерялся.

— Я никуда не уйду. Я буду с тобой, — схватил за руку, крепче прижимая к себе. Тахомару едва не задохнулся, вцепившись в его запястье. Странный, необъяснимый порыв.

— Отпусти, — в этот раз он прошептал, уже не с возмущением, с каким-то нелепым страхом, пытаясь отстраниться. Слишком близко. Неправильно.

— Нет.

Ответ Хяккимару был твёрд. Он был уверен в своих словах и действиях. Чувствуя дрожащего рядом брата, он и сам начинал бояться чего-то. Бояться потерять его. Хяккимару погладил его по щеке, а потом склонился и поцеловал его пострадавший правый глаз. Тот зажмурился, намеренно отворачиваясь от этого. Неприятно, почти болезненно.

Тахомару пытался увильнуть от его прикосновений, пытался отпихнуть от себя, но всякий раз сталкивался с неприступной строгостью и серьёзностью, и отступал, поддавался ему. Хяккимару никогда не позволял себе лишнего, скорее от того, что не мог бы себе представить что-нибудь неприличное, а вовсе не от неуверенности.

— Прости меня, — сказал он вдруг, снова касаясь щеки Тахомару, чуть убирая в сторону мешающие пряди. Невыносимо хотелось бы увидеть его выражение в этот момент. К удивлению, тот не стал сопротивляться, только накрыл его ладонь своей и сжал крепче. Тепло, надёжно.

Не услышав возражений, Хяккимару продолжил аккуратно гладить его по щеке, пальцами оглаживая уже и без того знакомые черты. Не выдержав, он коротко поцеловал брата, почувствовал его смущение. Стянув с него собственный плащ, Хяккимару, ощутив на себе внимательный растерянный взгляд, продолжил несколько нерешительно изучать пальцами его шею, ключицы и плечи. Тахомару только вздрагивал от этих лёгких ненавязчивых касаний. Он не понимал, чего хочет брат, но не хотел спорить. Было интересно наблюдать за ним, и видеть, что чем ниже спускается ладонь Хяккимару по его коже, тем заметнее становится румянец смущения на его щеках. Его и самого жутко стесняло происходящее: впервые в жизни он понадеялся на то, чтобы Дороро вернулся прямо сейчас и снова отругал их за то… как странно они относились к друг другу.

— Прекрати, — еле слышно выдохнул Тахомару, откинув голову. — Это уже слишком.

Хяккимару будто не слышал. Пальцами очерчивая чуть выпирающие рёбра, он всё поглядывал на едва дышащего от напряжения брата. Несмотря на то, что был уже вечер, становилось жарко. Тахомару сам сбросил в нескольких местах рваный плащ брата, до того только небрежно стянутый с плеч. Слишком неправильно.

— Перестань, — всё тем же сбивчивым шёпотом он продолжал отдавать приказы, остававшиеся без внимания. Хяккимару не слушал его, продолжая всё так же изучать его тело. Тахомару с силой хватал его за руки.

«Где же чёртов Дороро?»

Дрожь пробивала его тело, заставляя все сильнее вцепляться в одежду Хяккимару. Тот, оставив своё занятие, навис над ним, устроившись меж его бёдер. Он коснулся щеки брата, а потом впился поцелуем в его губы. Нелепо, глупо, странно. Неуверенно, как-то слишком поспешно. Тахомару обнял его, прижавшись к нему, и всё так же не отрываясь от его губ. Отстранившись, Хяккимару поцеловал вдруг его шею, чуть прикусив кожу и заставив едва ли не взвизгнуть от достаточно неприятного ощущения. Тахомару едва смог смолчать, стиснув зубы. Ладонь Хяккимару легла брату на бедро, и того передёрнуло. Он завозился, начав сопротивляться.

— Не надо, — испуганно выдохнул он, пытаясь освободиться.

Страшно. 

Хяккимару, поняв, что что-то сделал не так и что напугал младшего брата, вдруг остановился, пристально всматриваясь в него невидящим взглядом. Он чувствовал, что Тахомару трясётся от страха.

— Почему ты боишься? — вопрос прозвучал слишком неожиданно.

— Я… — Тахомару замялся, не зная, что ответить, — я не боюсь. Просто прекрати делать это. Не надо. Нельзя.

Хяккимару не понимал, почему брат запрещает ему делать это. Но не стал настаивать больше, сам прекрасно заметил, как сильно того смущает происходящее. Более того, Хяккимару и сам чувствовал себя как-то неловко. Он склонился над ним, поцеловав Тахомару в губы, снова, в этот раз мягче и осторожнее. Рука его всё так же покоилась на бедре брата, чуть поглаживая.

— А чем это вы тут занимаетесь?! — чуть заслышав громкий возмущённый оклик Дороро, они оторвались друг от друга, переводя дыхание. Хяккимару неуверенно обернулся в сторону этого назойливого ребёнка, Тахомару завернулся в плащ, сгорая от стыда.

— Ничем… — он едва не запнулся, не смея смотреть Дороро в глаза. Тот запустил в них несколько веток, не попав ни разу, и с досадой отвернулся.

— Да ну вас!..


End file.
